Story:Pokemon Taiko and Tanso
Set in new regions of Kaegyo and Intilla - spiritual successor to DDT project with Neo/DSS/Crono from 2014. Setting and Story Kaegyo A mountainous, peninsular region across the sea from Intilla and Hoenn. The people of Kaegyo honor many traditions distinct from their archipelagic neighbors, and value Pokemon in different ways. A chief example concerns the lack of Gym system and flourishing of the Contest circuit. Trainers strive not to be recognized by their sheer battling prowress but rather for their style, marketing, and virality of the Pokemedia they create, whether it be through live or digital shows. These "Idols" are the true nexuses of influence in Kaegyo, although their status is often met with confusion and/or derision from other regions. *Story:Pokemon Taiko and Tanso/Kaegyo Intilla *Story:Pokemon Taiko and Tanso/Intilla The Sapphire Seas A vast seas that lies between Kaegyo and Hoenn, also called Wild Seas where people could fish, dive and find many water Pokemon or rare Pokemon who find their home here. Other Regions These regions are not central to the main events of Pokemon Guava and Mango, but are important for connectivity may even be involved in a "post-game" scenario... *Johto (connected to Intilla's east) *Hoenn (region between Kaegyo and Intilla) Characters Major Characters *'Amelia' - The twenty-year-old member of Fennor's Elite Four. This Dark-type specialist has been wandering the world for the last two years, searching for both herself, and for a very specific cure. On that day two years, Amelia was in the midst of a promotional battle in the Fennor League against her best friend, A.B. A Psychic-type trainer at the time, this battle pit the two young talented trainers against one another, with the victor claiming the title of Champion. Amelia, having dreamed of reaching this apex since her first day as a trainer, betrayed her training and friendship in a moment of desperate weakness and commanded her Pokemon to execute an all-out psychic blast, knocking out both the opponent Pokemon and its trainer, A.B. Though the battle ended in a disqualification and the title of Champion was awarded to A.B., Fennor's Pokemon League had to be suspended as A.B. was knocked into a coma from the direct blast. Heart heavy with guilt, Amelia fled her home region of Fennor in shame, having been thrown out by even her own parents for her dangerous and selfish act. Now on her own, Amelia released all her Psychic-types for having failed them as a trainer, and headed to Unova for a fresh start. There, she caught her first new Pokemon, a Deino she nicknamed Chompy, and vowed only to use Dark-types from that day onwards as a sign of her penance. Even her fashion was impacted by the change, as she started wearing thigh-highs to hide the bite marks and bruises that Chompy would constantly leave on her legs. She has arrived in Intilla after battling her way though Kanto and Johto to arrive in the westward region, where she heard the fighting was the fiercest. She plans to collect all of the badges of Intilla's Pokemon League, as her habit with any region she travels to. She hopes collecting them all will show a sufficient enough proof of strength to keep her job once she returns home, and once A.B. has recovered. On that note, Kaegyo is her next stop after conquering Intilla, after hearing a rumor about the Kaegyoese form of a specific Pokemon being able to wake people from deep slumbers. As a virtuoso of many battles the Contests of Kaegyo give Amelia pause, but she does have some experience in the subject after joining some nice girls for a big sexy dress-up adventure while making her way through Kalos. While she didn't care much for the region itself, it is where she caught her most trusted partner, a Malamar named Tinta. *'Toshi' - A 16 year old girl born to Intillan parents that has grown up in Kaegyo all her life. She is particularly inept at official Contests and regards many Idols with a mixture of poorly disguised envy and dismissive rage. Toshi prefers to play or create her own games and competitions as alternatives to the highly glamourized Kaegyo circuit. Erratic by nature and highly competitive when she isn't busy being lazy, she is worried over by her parents, who work as business consultants for the Contests. Toshi's parents are quick to provide her with whatever she wants, and considering the lucrative funds their work brings in, she is able to ask for (and receive) quite a lot. "A lot" usually entails various board games or materials to construct her own (often brutal) variants, to which she will subject others. Toshi is usually seen in the same relatively plain clothing. She finds the flamboyant getup of many Idols too "tryhard", though she is a sucker for hair accessories that clash violently with the rest of her monochrome ensemble. Thus, the only vehicle through which she seems to flaunt her wealth is a butler who she summons to do various menial tasks. Toshi manages to attract and repulse friends and rivals through games, during which she can exhibit a full spectrum of emotions ranging from unctuous cooperation to threatening crabbiness to full-on chaotic screaming. She is actually quite adept at school and internally questions why so many parents subject their children to overexposure to popular culture rather than a more academic yet comparatively relaxing life. She has known Nari since elementary school and is inexplicably quite good friends with her considering the hellish conveyor belt of games she has put the other girl through. The two make quite the pair - while Nari is quick to don Contest gear and sees the world through compressed gold-diamond eyes, Toshi will level a gray-irised death glare at you over a handful of cards and demand why the hell you haven't made your move yet. Don't ask her what her goals in life are; she's too busy figuring out new ways to incorporate her Mareanie into a round of dominoes. *'Nari' - A 16 year old girl born in Kaegyo and daughter of famous Pokemon Idol and Elite Trainer from Intilla. Raise mostly by her mother due father duties in Intilla however in good terms with him always find ways be there in important moments in her life. As she growing up she learn about her mother former idol life and always dream to be idol like her, seeing her as strong woman she wish be, but she lack poor people skills she very timid and find hard talk people that not her parents or help they employ. This also make school hard for her only making few friends like Toshi. Her main goal is be next Kumiho of the Nine Tail, name her mother once go by during her idol days, with Vulpix which is daughter of her Mother's own Ninetale. As Kumiho she feels like she become different person, a lot more brave around people and using her dark nature and looks to draw in attention, same skills her mother once use, appearing much darker and mysterious then other idols. *'Vujin' - A 17 year old idol from Kaegyo. He enjoys a wide range of professional success and even some fame, thanks in part to his striking androgynous features. Because his parents had to work often, for most of his life Vujin was raised by his conservative grandparents that largely frowned upon his success in a female-dominated field. As the story begins Vujin finds himself in a crisis; after leaving his normal life behind and burning family bridges by immersing himself in the idol circuit, he begins to grow disillusioned and jaded with the competitive world and secretly yearns to embark on a relaxing Pokemon journey to the beat of his own drum. His best friend is his Leafeon, who has been a trusted (and popular) companion since the beginning of his time as an idol. Antagonists *'Hayase' - A 24 year old former Elite Trainer of Intilla. She achieved her position at a young age due to her clever strategies and unique team. Her own intensity ended up her downfall; at the climax of a well-publicized battle she pushed her last Pokemon far enough for it to be seriously injured, ruining her public image as well as her own dreams. She disappeared from the public soon after the controversy, only to recently reappear in cahoots with TEAM...